The Moon Princess and the Gryffindor King
by miAochii
Summary: its a post OotP fic that happened 5 years after ron and the gang graduated from hogwarts
1. The Return

Chapter one  
  
A/N: okay...so this is my third round of making a fan fiction, it's about Ron and Luna! Ü just been nuts thinking what a couple they would be...hekhek! Oh yeah, it happened post-Ootp... I hope you would like it... and please give out some reviews...please? Pretty please? With Ron on the top?Ü Thanks! ÜÜ  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FAMILIAR IN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES...âº  
  
It was a sunny day at Hogwarts Express platform number 9 ¾ and all of the new teachers who applied were getting ready to aboard the train. Every year at Hogwarts, new teachers are always told to come to the school before the first term start in September. Luna, who applied as the new teacher in Care of Magical Creatures, after Hagrid resigned because of his and Madame Maxine's wedding, was tapping her feet waiting impatiently for her bestfriend since her sixth year at Hogwarts: Mrs. Ginny Potter.  
  
"Where is that girl?" Luna breathed searching around the platform.  
  
"Hey! Luna! How're you?" a familiar voice said just behind her.  
  
"Oh, it's you...where the heck is your wife? I've been waiting for her for ages!" Luna said as she shook Harry's hand looking a bit startled.  
  
"I dunno... she was with me moments ago...Oh! There you are!" Harry said as he swept past Luna and then hugging his wife.  
  
As Luna looked at the two couple, she couldn't help to feel a bit lonely and sorry for herself to let the man, who made her heart beat so fast every time he is near her; who made her laugh every time she is sad; and the one who she thought was the one for her, go away without telling what she really feels for him.  
  
"Hey! Luna! How're you? I hope I haven't been that long" Ginny said enthusiastically and then hugging Luna tight.  
  
"Well... you've been ages you know! But then it's alright!" Luna said happily wiping the thought about her past love away instantly.  
  
"So how're you? It's been a while since we really talked to each other." Ginny started while breaking off from the hug.  
  
"Oh, Hon! I have to go already... you know... the usual... Auror duties today...so I'll just see you in the holidays okay?" Harry said as he looked at his watch and then pecked Ginny on the cheek before Apparating.  
  
"So you've been getting along with your current life now that the one you love is with you?" Luna asked returning to her dreamy self again just like the one Ginny used to know in school.  
  
"Well... yeah...of course!" Ginny said, blushing.  
  
"I thought so..." Luna said giggling.  
  
"So, speaking of loved ones...have you already found your true love?" Ginny asked as they started to go to their usual compartment in their school years.  
  
"Well... I already found him! But then I had let my opportunity to tell him about my feelings get away from my grasps." Sighed Luna.  
  
"Oh... yeah! I remember, you already told me about that in our seventh year...but then I had asked you once, I'll ask you again: WHO was that guy?" Ginny said looking at her bestfriend suspiciously.  
  
"WHO was he? Well as I had told you before, I'll tell it once again...I.DON'T.WANT.TO.TELL.YOU...it's a major secret that needs to be kept...I'm really sorry Ginny but I wanted this little information for myself okay?" Luna said looking very serious that Ginny had let the subject go.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express passes by fields and mountains, the two had been trading stories about their life after school and after the war. They had shared many things that they had noticed or had changed through time and by mid-afternoon they started refreshing the times when they were still in school studying and all their wonderful adventures that they had experienced.  
  
"—And do you remember the time when we thought that Harry was already dead, you ran up to me and then without any warning, you started to cry you heart out telling me that a day before he had departed, he told you how he really feels for you and that he had been loving you ever since?" Luna said while refreshing the last days of the war in their sixth year.  
  
"Yeah, I still remember that...But to tell you the truth, it still gives me the creeps just thinking that Harry died after their last battle with Voldemort." Ginny said shivering for a while.  
  
The two went silent positively thinking about the last battle and refreshing all the chaos that had happened, and then without warning, someone opened their compartment door.  
  
"Hey! Ginny, have you seen Draco and Hermione around here?"  
  
"RON! You startled me!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Oh...He-hello Ronald!" Luna said.  
  
"Oh! Luna! How're you? Haven't seen you for a while!" Ron said reaching out his hand to shake Luna's hand.  
  
"Well... I'm taking up the post for the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts after I had the news that Hagrid had left." Luna said casually taking Ron's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Yeah... I knew about that! Did you attend their wedding day?" Ron said sitting beside his sister.  
  
"Yeah... I went there too...you remember?" Luna asked facing Ginny.  
  
"Yup! How come YOU didn't know?" Ginny asked Ron.  
  
"Well...been busy talking to Harry about certain things..." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh -- by the way -- Ronald, I just saw Hermione and Draco pass a minute ago." Luna said without looking at him.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Well...got to go! See you in the feast I think." Ron said before rushing out the compartment and shutting the door.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me that HE was here?" Luna suddenly blurted out after a minute.  
  
"What? I thought you knew already!" Ginny said bemused.  
  
"So what's he up to anyway? Why is he here with us?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well he's here with us because he was asked by Dumbledore to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah...wait a minute! How come that you didn't know about it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well... I've been quite not in the mood to take in information about what is going on lately at Hogwarts that it was quite a surprise when you told me that you're the new teacher for Transfiguration Class and the new Head of Gryffindor." Luna admitted.  
  
"Oh...I see...Well, now that you said it I'll just tell you all about it."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well, you see... after the war, some of the teachers who were in the Order decided to have a peaceful life that one by one, they started to leave so the posts for Transfiguration, DADA, Charms and Potions became vacant so Ron, Hermione, Draco and me decided to take the job out of fun. Besides we learned a lot more things than any of our batch mates because of our involvement in the war." Ginny said eating her Cauldron Cake.  
  
"Oh...but why is it that Harry hadn't joined to your trip?" Luna asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well...he was supposed to be a teacher too at Hogwarts but then he had promised already to Professor McGonagall that he would be an Auror after his school year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
"Well... now that you know...may I ask you about something?" Ginny said.  
  
"About what?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if—"Ginny started but then the train whistled as they arrive at Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"Oh dear... where here already!" Luna said dreamily again.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said looking out the window where she saw the Thestrals waiting for them outside.  
  
"Well then... Let's go shall we?" Luna asked dreamily looking out the window.  
  
"With pleasure!" said Ginny giggling positively excited.  
  
-The Return 


	2. A Feast with the Headmaster

Chapter two Feast with the Headmaster  
  
A/N: So that was just a rip-off of my story...hehehe Ü.... I really do hope you give out those reviews! And please read my other fan fictions... If you have the time...  
  
Summary: Two years after the war, most of the D.A. had been happily having their own lives and that almost only Luna and Ron were the ones who still haven't got a lover. Then Ginny, Hermione and Draco were asked by Dumbledore to take up the vacant posts at Hogwarts even for one year only, so out of fun, they all agreed.  
  
Disclaimer: NON-HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS YOU WILL SEE HERE ARE MINE BUT THOSE ONES FAMILIAR TO THE HP SERIES AREN'T THOUGH.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
As the castle stood magnificently silhouette through the moonlight, Luna and Ginny simply sat looking at it very awed while Ron sniggered in his seat, amused to their reaction.  
  
"Gosh...I never thought how soon we are going back here after our lives in the war." Ginny said as their carriage drew nearer to the front gates of the castle, flanked with statues of winged boars.  
  
"Yeah..." Luna agreed.  
  
"I will really miss Harry though..." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Aw...don't worry lil' sis! You'll see him in the holidays!" Ron said putting a comforting hand around his little sister's arms.  
  
"Yeah, he's right you know... and by the way Ronald—"Luna started.  
  
"Just call me Ron alright? You just make me feel so formal!" Ron said sounding a bit offhand.  
  
"—Okay, Ron, well... Ginny here told me you also teach here at Hogwarts by the request of Professor Dumbledore I believe?" Luna said looking a bit embarrassed though still not taking off the usual signature attitude that she always use in the public.  
  
"Yup! Been teacher for almost two school years already." said Ron.  
  
"Two school years?" Luna asked blankly.  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Nothin'..."  
  
"Oh... I forgot to tell you about that too! Well, you see, after my brother hadn't passed the test for the Auror job like Harry, Ron here worked for the Gringotts for a while as junior charm breaker like our older brother Bill." Ginny said looking apologetically at Luna.  
  
"Yeah... the test was pretty hard mind you! And speaking of Bill, I have forgotten to tell you two—"He looked at the two occupant of their carriage. "—That this winter holidays, Fleur and Bill are going to be married!" Ron said as their carriage stopped in front of the oak front doors of the castle  
  
"What?" Ginny almost shouted.  
  
"Really?" Luna said vaguely as though she already knew.  
  
"Yeah... It was a surprise that Fleur really took Bill seriously." Ron chuckled.  
  
The three went down from the carriage; Ron, being the only guy, went out first and offered his hand to the two ladies to help them get down and trying to be a gentleman. When it was Luna's turn to get down, her cheeks went so red, that she tried to avoid Ron from seeing her face.  
  
"Why, thank you big brother! Its irking to see that your being quite a gentleman today!" Ginny said.  
  
"Har! Har!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Luna looked at Ginny and smiled, apparently amused at her friend for trying to be like their older brothers: Fred and George Weasley, owner of the world famous joke shop, the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
As they climbed up the steps of the front door, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shortly joined them. . Both wearing awed faces as they stare at the Entrance Hall while Ginny and Ron tried to wear a straight face. Luna, on the other hand, didn't mind it at all.  
  
"You all wait here okay? I'm going to alert the staff that you had arrived." Ron said as he dashed off toward the teacher's table. After a while, the four followed Ron to the Great Hall where their old Headmaster stood affectionately, together with the other teachers and Ron.  
  
"Welcome, my dear old students, to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted them, walking serenely across the hall with the other teachers.  
  
"Its nice being back here Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, walking towards the headmaster and hugging him. Ginny and Luna followed the suit, trying to show how they missed their dear, old headmaster while Draco simply beamed and shook Dumbledore's hand, who beamed him back.  
  
"Ah...well we also missed you! And all the great things you had done for this school for the past years that you were here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well... now that they are already here, Headmaster, should we start the feast?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I'll be glad to" Dumbledore replied.  
  
As they all headed off to the Great Hall, Luna noticed that the Great hall had something missing in it.  
  
"Um... Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Lovegood?"  
  
"Could I ask you a little bit stupid question if you don't mind?"  
  
"You already did my dear but then fire away!"  
  
"Well, I just noticed that the usual House tables are missing and that there is only one table in the middle of the Great Hall." Luna asked looking around.  
  
"Well, you see Ms. Lovegood—"  
  
"Oh...do call me Luna"  
  
"Okay, Luna...well, you see, this is a welcome feast for all of you new teachers and that it would be quite silly to look if we are going to eat at the teachers table without any students to look unto." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Oh...I see..." Luna said as she sat near Ginny.  
  
-- After Dinner--  
  
"Now that we are all finished, Let's all tuck in to have the energy for the Opening feast tomorrow" Dumbledore announced as he stood up.  
  
"Hear! Hear!" Ron, Ginny and Hermione chimed.  
  
"That was a great dinner! Don't you think?" said Ginny.  
  
"huh?" Luna said.  
  
"Never mind!" Ginny sighed as she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well, see you all tomorrow!" Ron said as he proceeds to his office.  
  
"Night!" Luna and Ginny waved.  
  
"Now to lead you to your knew home" Dumbledore said gently as he strode toward the four new teachers.  
  
"Oh! Really? Our own dormitories?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione, your own dormitory" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"let's go then" Ginny said. 


	3. A Nightime Stroll in the Quidditch Field

Chapter three

A nightime stroll at the Quidditch field  
  
A/N: ahh....I know...I know... its been a while since I had updated my stories...I've been studying for quite sometime that I tend to forget my story...hekhek! Hope you enjoy my story as much as I did while writing it and please do keep those reviews coming! Cause it really feels great that somebody is actually reading your story and gives out their piece of mind (may it good or bad)....well...carry on! and thanks so much for the support!

---------------------------------------------------------  
After Dumbledore toured the four teachers to their respective rooms, he led them to his office where he gave their schedules for each day and the usual house rules. After that, they had all proceeded to their respective dormitories in different directions, which left Luna alone again in the corridors of the castle.  
  
"It's been a while since I walked through these corridors..." Luna sighed as she passes through the Trophy room.  
  
"So many memories surging through me..." Luna stopped by the Owlery...  
  
"...Plenty of painful memories...many sufferings..." she thought as climbs up to the astronomy tower...  
  
"The breeze...so strong... just like the old days—"down in the Quidditch field...  
  
"Luna?" a voice interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Who are you? Speak up stranger!" Luna spun around as she whips her wand from her ear. Her speed had quite improved since the war and that her instincts became a lot sharper than before that she didn't remember to keep her character in place every time this happens.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Luna! Its only me, Ron" Ron said as he emerged from the shadows of the Quidditch field.  
  
"Oh..." Luna said as she abruptly turns back to her old self in an instant.  
  
"What are you doing here by the way?" Ron asked as he drew nearer to Luna.  
  
"Strolling around...just looking for a new creature of the night..."

Damn! Here I go again!  
  
"Oh..."

Better not push it...  
  
"How about you? What are you doing here?"

Might be better if I sit...just to remove the tension...  
  
"Well...I was just savoring this wonderful night...before I become busy for another school year..."

Hmm... Is it quite okay to sit beside her? Nah! Don't push it Ron...  
  
"Oh..."

Well... he does have a point. It's quite a lovely night...  
  
"So how was your vacation?"

Things are starting to look good...  
  
"Oh...its was fine...father and I explored the world finding new creatures to publish"

Sigh better yet not to let this mask wear off...  
  
"Oh..."

Don't push it Ron!  
  
"Uhmm... its late already...I'll just go now..." said Luna as she stands up and began to walk towards the Quidditch field's exit. "Good night then...Ron"  
  
"Good night to you too Luna..."


End file.
